Warriors Chatroom of Randomness
by Pinefur
Summary: A demented warriors chatroom thing. No longer a oneshot! People liked it! HOORAY! But it is retarded. Don't say I didn't warn you!
1. Queer Randomness and Zombie Cats

**I do not know why I am doing this. It is very demented, probably a oneshot unless somebody REEEEEEEALLY wants another post.**

_ FireintheSky has logged on_

FireintheSky: Hello!

FireintheSky: Is anybody else on here?

FireintheSky: Sigh. I guess not. Hey! I will talk to myself! Hi, FireintheSky.

FireintheSky: Well, hello.

FireintheSky: How are you today?

FireintheSky: Very well, and…

_Storm of Sand has logged on_

Storm of Sand: Firestar! What the heck are you doing, insane person!

FireintheSky: Ahh! How do you know my name?

Storm of Sand: It's obvious, you mousebrain. Fire in the sky is like a fire star

FireintheSky: Oh. I knew that!

_graystripeness74 has logged on_

graystripeness74: Hi guys!

FireintheSky: GRAYSTRIPE!!! I thought you were taken by Twolegs!

graystripeness74: Yeah, but they have a computer and they let me use it!

Storm of Sand: WHAT? Why?

graystripeness74: Because all Twolegs are mousebrains, remember?

Storm of Sand: Good point.

graystripeness74: How did _you_ get a computer, anyway, Sandstorm?

Storm of Sand: umm…

_River of Silver has logged on_

River of Silver: Hey! It's working!

graystripeness74: SILVERSTREAM!

River of Silver: GRAYSTRIPE!

FireintheSky: What are you doing here! You're DEAD!

River of Silver: Uh…

FireintheSky: I meant that in the nicest way possible.

River of Silver: StarClan has the most AWESOME internet connection!

graystripeness74: Really?

River of Silver: Graystripe! Do not kill yourself just to get better internet connection!

graystripeness74: But it's awful here!

River of Silver: Promise!

graystripeness74: Darn.

Storm of Sand: This is really weird. Dead cats using computers. Hey, how did any of us get a computer?

FireintheSky: I got it off eBay.

Storm of Sand: How did you get it at eBay if you didn't have a computer?

FireintheSky: Well…

River of Silver: HE STOLE IT! I SAW HIM! I SEE EVERTHING FROM UP HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

FireintheSky: NOOO! You can't know that!

graystripeness74: The Twolegs already had a computer when I came here.

River of Silver: You get one for free when you die!

graystripeness74: yeah?

River of Silver: Graystripe, if you have a computer with the Twolegs be happy about it and don't die!

_Raveninflight400 has logged on_

Raveninflight400: What's this about computers?

graystripeness74: Silverstream says you get one when you die!

FireintheSky: Wait - Ravenpaw?

Raveninflight400: Right!

Storm of Sand: You're all being really weird.

graystripeness74: But I want a better computer with better internet connection like Silverstream said!!!

Raveninflight400: _Silverstream _said that?

FireintheSky: Yeah. So…?

Raveninflight400: AHH! Zombie cats from the otherworld!!!!!!!!!!!!!

River of Silver: That's nice.

FireintheSky: Uh, Ravenpaw?

graystripeness74: Where did he go?

Raveninflight400: Hello?

FireintheSky: Ravenpaw? Is that you?

Raveninflight400: Huh? No, it's Barley. Ravenpaw didn't log off or something. Uh, is something wrong? Ravenpaw's running in circles like a maniac screaming, 'I must escape the undead!"

Storm of Sand: No… nothing's wrong.

Raveninflight400: O-okay. I'll get off then. HEY RAVENPAW BE QUIET I'M LOGGING OFF FOR YOU!!!

_Raveninflight400 has logged off_

River of Silver: That was strange.

Storm of Sand: Indeed.

_Brambly Talons has logged on_

Brambly Talons: What's with Ravenpaw? Why does he want to escape the undead?

River of Silver: It's kind of a long story.

graystripeness74: You can read the other posts to find out.

Brambly Talons: Okay…

FireintheSky: Hey! Is that Brambleclaw?

Brambly Talons: I wonder how you guessed.

FireintheSky: How's the best deputy?

graystripeness74: Hey!!!

FireintheSky: Sorry! But I had to appoint a new deputy! And he's really good, no offense.

graystripeness74: You're mean!

_lion's roar has logged on_

lion's roar: This is like a Gathering! There are so many cats on! Let's see, Graystripe, Firestar, Sandstorm -

Storm of Sand: Who are you?

lion's roar: Lionheart.

FireintheSky: But you're dead too – oops, sorry.

graystripeness74: Is Silverstream right? Do you have better internet connection in StarClan?

River of Silver: Don't encourage him!!

lion's roar: Yeah! We don't have that stupid dial-up.

graystripeness74: No fair! My mousebrained Twolegs only have dial-up. I mean, they make me get off every time they want to call someone.

Brambly Talons: For StarClan's sake, does it really matter?

graystripeness74: YES!!

River of Silver: No, it doesn't!

_lion's roar2 has logged on_

Brambly Talons: lion's roar2? Who's that?

lion's roar2: Hi dad!

Brambly Talons: Lionkit! What are you doing here?

lion's roar2: Leafpool let me use her laptop.

lion's roar: You copied my name!

lion's roar2: But I liked it…

Brambly Talons: Lionkit! GET OFF THE COMPUTER! Why did Squirrelflight let you on?

lion's roar2: She doesn't know.

Brambly Talons: Go back to the nursery now!

lion's roar2: no!

_Tiger of Doom has logged on_

FireintheSky: Oh no. I think I know who that is.

Tiger of Doom: HA HA, Firestar! You can never escape me!

Storm of Sand: Tigerstar!!

Tiger of Doom: I will take over your computers! All of cyberspace will be MINE! Bwahahahahahaha!

River of Silver: Where are you? You're not in StarClan!

Tiger of Doom: There are other skies besides Silverpelt, and there are hunting grounds not even StarClan knows of!

Brambly Talons: Tigerstar!

Tiger of Doom: Brambleclaw! You failed! You killed Hawkfrost instead of Firestar!

graystripeness74: Whoa. Really?

Brambly Talons: Yeah, but I had to…

Tiger of Doom: No you didn't! Now I will control your computers forever! Hahaha!

graystripeness74: Ahh! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiger of Doom: You can't escape! Wait – what- what's happening? My computer's dying! Noooooooo…

_Error – Tiger of Doom is no longer connected_

FireintheSky: What happened?

lion's roar2: Oh, I put a virus in his computer.

Storm of Sand: Really?

lion's roar2: Yeah, it's really easy. You just have to upload the database, click on the link and crack the code on his computer.

Brambly Talons: Awesome, Lionkit! That's the makings of a warrior!

graystripeness74: Yeah, yeah, hooray and all that.

lion's roar2: Graystripe? Are you Firestar's friend? Are you a kittypet?

Brambly Talons: Lionkit! That's not nice.

lion's roar2: But it's true, isn't it?

graystripeness74: Uh, my Twolegs want to make a call. I have to go.

_graystripeness74 has logged off_

Brambly Talons: Thanks a lot, Lionkit.

FireintheSky: But he did save everyone.

River of Silver: Yay for Lionkit!

lion's roar: Lionkit! Lionkit! Lionkit!

FireintheSky: I'll just give you your warrior name now. You are Liontail.

Storm of Sand: I don't think you can do that.

FireintheSky: Too bad.

River of Silver: Umm… I think Sandstorm's right.

FireintheSky: Sucks for you!

_Raveninflight400 has logged on_

RaveninFlight400: Hello? Are the zombie cats gone?

River of Silver: BOO!

Raveninflight400: W-what?

Storm of Sand: Good timing, Ravenpaw. You just missed Tigerstar.

Raveninflight400: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Storm of Sand: Is he gone?

Raveninflight400: Sandstorm? It's Barley again. FOR GLAUX'S SAKE STOP RUNNING AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT RAVENPAW!!!

Storm of Sand: Glaux is from Guardians of Ga'hoole, not Warriors.

Raveninflight400: Oh well. I've been reading them. I can get confused once in a while. HEY RAVENPAW SHUT UP I'M LOGGING OFF FOR YOU _AGAIN_!

_Raveninflight400 has logged off_

FireintheSky: For StarClan's sake…

lion's roar: Why is Ravenpaw being so weird?

FireintheSky: I dunno… maybe he doesn't like zombies?

River of Silver: …_I wonder_…

lion's roar: Don't take it personally.

Brambly Talons: Yeah!

River of Silver: Okay. Oh, bye! I have to go create a prophecy!

_River of Silver has logged off_

lion's roar: Okay, I have to go with Silverstream. Bluestar wants me.

FireintheSky: Bluestar! Give her a message! Tell her…

lion's roar: What? I haven't got all day.

FireintheSky: Tell her… TELL HER THAT CHEESE IS GOOD!

lion's roar: O-okay…

_lion's roar has logged off_

lion's roar2: I'm leaving.

Brambly Talons: Me too. Lionkit don't think you won't get in trouble for this!!!

lion's roar2: You're mean!

_lion's roar has logged off_

Brambly Talons: Kits…

_Brambly Talons has logged off_

Storm of Sand: I'm going to go, uh, hunt.

_Storm of Sand has logged off_

FireintheSky: I am alone once again…

_FireintheSky has logged off_

**Yeah, demented… So if you really want another one, and I mean REALLY, then I might post another chapter.**


	2. Queer Randomness and Pointy Sticks

**People liked it! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And everyone wants another chapter so HERE IT IS!!! This one is probably not as good as the other one but I still did it!**

_FireintheSky has logged on_

FireintheSky: Hello?

FireintheSky: Oh great, not again…

FireintheSky: Peoples log on right now so I can talk to someone so Sandstorm won't think I'm insane!!!

FireintheSky: Do it NOW or else you don't get any fresh-kill today!!!

_Flying Squirrels of Randomness has logged on_

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: All right, all right! You don't have to be so pushy!

FireintheSky: _Pushy_? Squirrelflight, I-

_graystripeness74 has logged on_

graystripeness74: What's happening?

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Firestar's gonna starve me!

graystripeness74: That's not nice!

FireintheSky: What!?

Flying Squirrel of Randomness: FIRESTAR'S A MEANIE! FIRESTAR'S A MEANIE!

FireintheSky: Am not!

Flying Squirrel of Randomness: Are too!

FireintheSky: Am not!

graystripeness74: I agree with Squirrelflight! Two against one! HA!

FireintheSky: What did I ever do to _you_?

graystripeness74: You made Brambleclaw deputy!

FireintheSky: That was because we thought you were dead…

graystripeness74: Hmph.

_River of Silver has logged on_

River of Silver: Calm down!

graystripeness74: SILVERSTREAM!

River of Silver: GRAYSTRIPE!

FireintheSky: StarClan, not again…

graystripeness74: What?

FireintheSky: Never mind.

_Brambly Talons has logged on_

Brambly Talons: Hi!

FireintheSky: How's the best deputy – oops.

graystripeness74: _See_? See what I mean?

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Brambleclaw! Did Lionkit get on Leafpool's laptop again?

Brambly Talons: Yeah, but he saved us all from Tigerstar.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Really?

Brambly Talons: Yeah! I wonder if he could do that with other evil cats who are zombies.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Zombies?

graystripeness74: Ravenpaw got really stressed out about that.

_Raveninflight400 has logged on_

Raveninflight400: Did you say my name?

graystripeness74: Oh yeah, and we were just saying something about zombies.

Raveninflight: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

FireintheSky: Oh great.

Brambly Talons: Barley! Get over here!

Raveninflight400: Did Ravenpaw get freaked out _again_? He's running around screaming like some random insane thing.

graystripeness74: Yeah…

Raveninflight400: GREAT STARCLAN RAVENPAW I'M LOGGING OFF FOR YOU YET AGAIN SO _SHUT UP_ AND LEARN HOW TO LOG OFF FOR YOURSELF!!!

_Raveninflight400 has logged off_

FireintheSky: Sigh…

River of Silver: That makes me feel really nice, you know? Having a loner apprentice regard me as a zombie.

FireintheSky: Not my problem.

_Barley and Wheat has logged on_

Barley and Wheat: I finally got my own username! Now I don't have to yell at Ravenpaw all of the time.

Graystripeness74: Hi Barley!

FireintheSky: Ravenpaw sure is obsessed about zombies, isn't he?

River of Silver: Thanks, Firestar.

Barley and Wheat; Right. He got that 'How to Survive a Zombie Attack' book. It's actually funny! But for Glaux's sake, he can't get over it.

graystripeness74: Have you been reading Guardians of Ga'hoole again? You said Glaux!

Barley and Wheat: So? RAVENPAW COME FRINKING BACK HERE! Sorry – I have to go stop Ravenpaw from running off of a cliff.

_Barley and Wheat has logged off_

River of Silver: These loner cats are so demented.

Brambly Talons: I wonder who will log on next.

_Frostyhawks has logged on_

Brambly Talons: I shouldn't have said that, should I?

Frostyhawks: Brambleclaw! I have found you!

Brambly Talons: AHH! Where are you?

Frostyhawks: In the same evil place as Tigerstar and Darkstripe! BECAUSE YOU KILLED ME!! WITH A POINTY STICK!!!

Brambly Talons: It wasn't _that_ pointy.

Frostyhawks: For that you will die!!!

Brambly Talons: Lionkit! Get over here!

_lion's roar2 has logged on_

Frostyhawks: A _kit_? What the heck can a kit do?

Brambly Talons: GET HIM LIONKIT!!!

lion's roar2: CHARGE!!!!!

Frostyhawks: HEY! What the freak is wrong with this thing! Ahh! Noooooo…

_Error – Frostyhawks is no longer connected_

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Whoa.

Brambly Talons: Good job Lionkit!

FireintheSky: LIONTAIL! Remember?

lion's roar2: Does that mean I won't get in trouble for being on the computer?

Brambly Talons: Definitely!

lion's roar2: Yay!

_lion's roar2 has logged off_

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: He was on Leafpool's laptop! You have to do something!

Brambly Talons: But I can't punish him… he just keeps saving cyberspace from being taken over by mentally challenged cats.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Toms… Fine! At least _I _can deal with disobedient kits!

_Flying Squirrels of Randomness has logged off_

Brambly Talons: Oh great… Squirrelflight!

_Brambly Talons has logged off _

_Storm of Sand has logged on_

Storm of Sand: Sorry… I just got back from a patrol.

graystripeness74: Too late. You missed all of the fun. Ravenpaw went hysterical again, and Lionkit had to save us all from Hawkfrost.

Storm of Sand: Oh, a normal day, then?

graystripeness74: Yep.

River of Silver: What? Great. I have to leave and create _another_ prophecy. Ugh. Do you know how _hard_ it is to make them? Especially if they have to _rhyme_! Great StarClan… Well, bye!

_River of Silver has logged off_

Storm of Sand: Darn. I _hate_ being late! Everything happens when you're gone.

FireintheSky: Yeah.

graystripeness74: I need to check my e-mail! I hope Thornclaw has responded… Good-bye!

_graystripeness74 has logged off_

FireintheSky: Um…

Storm of Sand: Yay for awkward silences!

_Storm of Sand has logged off_

FireintheSky: Why am I always the last and first one?

_FireintheSky has logged off _

_Raveninflight400 has logged on_

Raveninflight400: AHH! ZOMBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Raveninflight400 has logged off_

**Sorry that was a weird ending. Yeah, it wasn't as good as the first one. But give me credit for writing another chapter! The next one I think will have some random owls from Guardians of Ga'hoole just because I like that series and then Barley will feel happy. **


	3. Queer Randomness and Owls

**This one has Guardians of Ga'hoole in it because I like that series toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!**

_Brambly Talons has logged on _

_Flying Squirrels of Randomness has logged on_

Brambly Talons: Hi Squirrelflight!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Lionkit is driving me _crazy_! He keeps trying to get on Leafpool's laptop. Now Jaykit and Hollykit have started too!

Brambly Talons: That must be tiring.

_lion's roar2 has logged on_

lion's roar2: What?

Brambly Talons: GET OFF THE COMPUTER!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: LIONKIT COME BACK TO THE NURSERY NOW!!!

lion's roar2: Why should I?

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Do it or I'll get Leafpool to put a password on her computer!

lion's roar2: WHAT? No-o, don't do that mom!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Then get off!

lion's roar2: Fine.

_lion's roar2 has logged off_

Brambly Talons: Lionkit is getting really annoying. Even though he saved the entire internet twice.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: From Hawkfrost and Tigerstar, right?

Brambly Talons: Yeah

_Barley and Wheat has logged on_

Barley and Wheat: Phew, Ravenpaw is out hunting. Hi Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Are you still reading Guardians of Ga'hoole?

Barley and Wheat: Yep. I'm on 'The Outcast' where Coryn goes to the volcano place and-

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Yeah, yeah, whatever. That's great, Barley.

Barley and Wheat: You should read it!

_Twilight at Dusk has logged on_

_SorentheBarnOwl has logged on_

_Elf Owls are Cool has logged on_

Twilight at Dusk: What the frink? I thought you said this was an _owl_ chatroom, Soren!

SorentheBarnOwl: It's not?

Twilight at Dusk: Obviously not! Look – deranged cats!

Brambly Talons: Hey!!

Elf Owls are Cool: Be nice, Twilight.

Twilight at Dusk: _Nice_? Gylfie, _look_ at the past posts! They're demented!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: _Ravenpaw_ is demented. Not us.

_Raveninflight400 has logged on_

Raveninfight400: Hey! That's not true, Squirrelflight!

Barley and Wheat: Ravenpaw! Where did you get a computer?

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Oh really, Ravenpaw? Hey everybody, watch this! ZOMBIES!!!

Raveninflight400: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Raveninflight400 has logged off_

Barley and Wheat: He remembered to log off. That's a first.

SorentheBarnOwl: Uh, yeah, they're demented.

Elf Owls are Cool: Maybe I have to agree.

Twilight at Dusk: Great Glaux, we should get out of here fast.

Barley and Wheat: W-what did you say?

Twilight at Dusk: I said Glaux, you frinking furball.

Barley and Wheat: OWLS! REAL OWLS! FROM GA'HOOLE! I FEEL SPECIAL! MY DREAMS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brambly Talons: Great StarClan, he's almost as crazy as Ravenpaw…

Twilight at Dusk: Quick, let's attack them and put them out of their misery.

Elf Owls are Cool: Twilight!

Brambly Talons: Squirrelflight, it's three against two, not counting Barley. I don't think he's going to fight.

Twilight at Dusk: HA HA! Attack!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: EVERYBODY COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_FireintheSky has logged on_

_Storm of Sand has logged on_

_River of Silver has logged on_

_graystripeness74 has logged on_

_Raveninflight400 has logged on (somehow)_

_lion's roar has logged on_

_lion's roar2 has logged on_

_Dustypelts has logged on_

_Leaves that are Spotted has logged on_

_Azure Stars has logged on_

_Yellowfang5 has logged on_

_Rebel Medicine Cat has logged on_

_Mistyishfeet has logged on_

_Tail of Feathers has logged on_

_Stormyfur6 has logged on_

_TellerofPointedStones has logged on_

_Mytailisbroken4 has logged on_

_Feather of a crow has logged on_

_Singlestar has logged on_

_Hello its Tawnypelt has logged on_

_Fire's Remains and Some Fur has logged on_

Twilight at Dusk: Uh, right. Never mind. Bye!

SorentheBarnOwl: Exactly!

_Twilight at Dusk has logged off_

_SorentheBarnOwl has logged off_

Elf Owls are Cool.: Oh, Glaux...

_Elf Owls are Cool has logged off_

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Thanks everyone! You can go now if you have to!

Azure Stars: No problem. Always glad to save the day!

_FireintheSky has logged off_

_Storm of Sand has logged off_

_River of Silver has logged off_

_graystripeness74 has logged off_

_Raveninflight400 has logged off_

_lion's roar has logged off_

_lion's roar2 has logged off_

_Dustypelts has logged off_

_Leaves that are Spotted has logged off_

_Azure Stars has logged off_

_Yellowfang5 has logged off_

_Rebel Medicine Cat has logged off_

_Mistyishfeet has logged off_

_Tail of Feathers has logged off_

_Stormyfur6 has logged off_

_TellerofPointedStones has logged off_

_Mytailisbroken4 has logged off_

_Feather of a crow has logged off_

_Singlestar has logged off_

_Hello its Tawnypelt has logged off_

_Fire's Remains and Some Fur has logged off_

Brambly Talons: That was cool!

Barley and Wheat: WAH! YOU MADE THE OWLS GO AWAY! I'M LEAVING!!!

_Barley and Wheat has logged off_

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: What - Great StarClan...

Brambly Talons: Heh heh, that was fun.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Lionkit's come back. I have to go.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness has logged off 

Brambly Talons: Crazy owls…

_Brambly Talons has logged off_

**That one wasn't that great, but anyways… whoever can guess all the cats who come to help Squirrelflight first gets to find out what the next chapter is about! Not a great motivator, but still… Please review it!**


	4. Queer Randomness and Evil Plots

**Leafpool's Loyalty won!!! (cheering and confetti**) **Okay sorry about Rebel Medicine Cat and Fire's Remains and Some Fur because they were really ambiguous it could be Leafpool or Mothwing, or Sootfur Ashfur or Cinderpelt. Say, that gave me an idea… heh heh. **

_T__iger of Doom has logged on_

Tiger of Doom: Finally it's working again!

_Frostyhawks has logged on_

Frostyhawks: Did your computer break down too?

Tiger of Doom: Yeah, some stupid kit put a virus on it or something.

Frostyhawks: No way! That happened to me! Lionkit, right?

Tiger of Doom: Right… my grandson-ish thing. How could he do that to me?

Frostyhawks: Well, you were trying to take over cyberspace.

Tiger of Doom: True. Luckily this dark forest has an awesome computer repairman – I mean cat.

Frostyhawks: I know. I had to get my computer fixed too after I tried to attack Brambleclaw. He killed me with a pointy stick, you know.

Tiger of Doom: Indeed he did.

Frostyhawks: IT WAS POINTY! NO FAIR!!!

Tiger of Doom: Er… right.

_Stripe of Night has logged on_

Stripe of Night: Tigerstar? Hawkfrost?

Frostyhawks: Who are you?

Tiger of Doom: Darkstripe!!

Stripe of Night: He's right. What are you doing?

Tiger of Doom: Now I am trying to devise a way to get revenge on Firestar.

Frostyhawks: No offense, but you already tried that, and I got killed.

Tiger of Doom: What do I care for your pitiful life? You couldn't even get Brambleclaw to betray his leader!

Frostyhawks: He respects Firestar! He's not going to become a traitor now.

Tiger of Doom: So? Hmm… maybe we can use his kits to betray him, like I tried to use Brambleclaw.

Frostyhawks: Brambleclaw didn't do it, remember? Why would his kits?

Tiger of Doom: Not Lionkit, definitely not. Not Hollykit. Maybe Jaykit, I don't know. Or maybe some other cat, like Molepaw.

Stripe of Night: Lionkit? Who's that? What did he do?

_lion's roar2 has logged on_

lion's roar2: BOO!

Tiger of Doom: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Frostyhawks: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Tiger of Doom has logged off _

_Frostyhawks has logged off_

Stripe of Night: Hey – where the heck are you going?

lion's roar2: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stripe of Night: Hey!

_Error – Stripe of Night is no longer connected_

lion's roar2: RUN AWAY, EVIL CATS! RUN!!!

_Flying Squirrels of Randomness has logged on_

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Lionkit come back to the nursery NOW!! Or I'll make Firestar not make you an apprentice!

lion's roar2: But the ceremony's today! You can't do that!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: You wanna bet?

lion's roar2: No…

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Good. Then come back.

_lion's roar2 has logged off_

_Fire's Remains and Some Fur has logged on_

Fire's Remains and Some Fur: You don't have to be so hard on him.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Are you kidding,-. Wait, who are you?

Fire's Remains and Some Fur: You don't know?

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: No.

Fire's Remains and Some Fur: Heh heh… you'll never know.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: You're either Sootfur or Ashfur or Cinderpelt.

Fire's Remains and Some Fur: Too bad for you! You don't know!

_Rebel Medicine Cat has logged on_

Rebel Medicine Cat: Squirrelflight! And-?

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Sootfur or Ashfur or Cinderpelt. Who are you? Medicine cat… Leafpool or Mothwing?

Rebel Medicine Cat: It is uncertain!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Uncertain? That was weird.

_Herbs and a Non Believer has logged on_

Rebel Medicine Cat: Darn. Now you know.

Herbs and a Non Believer: What?

Rebel Medicine Cat: Nothing, Mothwing. _You just ruined my plot to confuse my sister_!

Herbs and a Non Believer: Sorry…

Rebel Medicine Cat: So who is fire's remains?

Fire's Remains and Some Fur: You'll never get it.

Rebel Medicine Cat: Are you alive?

Fire's Remains and Some Fur: What?

Rebel Medicine Cat: Are you alive? Tell me.

Fires' Remains and Some Fur: Uh… yeah.

Rebel Medicine Cat: ASHFUR! YOU'RE ASHFUR!!!

Fire's Remains and Some Fur: NOOOOOOOOOO! You figured it out! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Fire's Remains and Some Fur has logged off 

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Smart! Cinderpelt and Sootfur are dead!

Rebel Medicine Cat: Thanks for reminding me.

_Rebel Medicine Cat has logged off_

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: No – Leafpool!

Herbs and a Non Believer: Too late.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: grrrrrrrrrr…

Herbs and a Non Believer: Uh, right. I have to get herbs now.

_Herbs and a Non Believer has logged off_

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Great StarClan…

_Flying Squirrels of Randomness has logged off_

**Yeah… random. And sorry for any confusion with the Rebel Medicine Cat and the Fire's Remains thing. It was really vague.**

** It is still good, right? I am starting to run out of ideas, but I still have some!  
**


	5. Queer Randomness and Flames

**Argh…****this is partly based on some evil person that everybody hates. Guess who.**

_Brambly Talons has logged on_

_lion's roar2 has logged on_

lion's roar2: I'm Lionpaw now! I'm an apprentice! Ferncloud is my mentor!

Brambly Talons: Yes, I know that. I was there, remember?

Lion's roar2: oh yeah.

Brambly Talons: So…

Lion's roar2: HA! You can't tell me to go back to the nursery now!

_Flying Squirrels of Randomness has logged on_

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: You can't use Leafpool's laptop all the time, though. You still have to do warrior's duties.

Lion's roar2: But I'm not on Leafpool's laptop! Hollypaw lent me hers!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: WHAT!? How the heck did HOLLYPAW get a computer!?

Lion's roar2: She traded her best Pokemon ® cards to Littlecloud for it at the last Gathering. All the medicine cats have a computer so they can e-mail each other about herbs, and Littlecloud had an extra one.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: How did she get a laptop in the apprentice den without any cat noticing?

Lion's roar2: dunno, it's not my problem. If my sister wants a laptop she can get one, as far as I'm concerned.

Brambly Talons: Don't talk to Squirrelflight that way!

Lion's roar: Whatev.

Brambly Talons: Lionpaw!!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: He, like, just became a teenager.

Brambly Talons: I know.

_Rebel Medicine Cat has logged on _

_Herbs and a Non Believer has logged on_

Rebel Medicine Cat: Coolness! I'm logged on while I'm sharing dreams with StarClan!

Herbs and a Non Believer: Me too! This is _way_ better than a stupid dream. Why do you think they're from StarClan, anyway, Leafpool?

Rebel Medicine Cat: How can you not believe in StarClan?

Lion's roar2: What? Mothwing is EVIL! StarClan is so awesome! They have a prophecy about me, you know.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Lionpaw, don't brag!

Lion's roar2: But it's true, isn't it? Erin Hunter's writing about it, right? Something about stars, and-

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: For StarClan's sake…

_Barley and Wheat has logged on_

Barley and Wheat: Hello!

_Stream of Silver has logged on _

_Azure Stars has logged on_

Azure Stars: Leafpool! Mothwing! You missed the dream we sent you by coming to this chatroom!

Rebel Medicine Cat: Uh-oh. Was it important?

Azure Stars: Yes! Now you don't know what it is! The dream was so important that if you don't know it, it could bring doom to the Clan!

Rebel Medicine Cat: No-o! What was it?

Azure Stars: It was about how to get everyone in the Clan to have high-speed internet connection like StarClan! dramatic music starts

Rebel Medicine Cat: NOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED IT?

Azure Stars: It's all your fault! Now all the other Clans will have high-speed connection while ThunderClan waits for their stupid dial-up to work!!! ThunderClan will fall due to lack of speed!

Rebel Medicine Cat: NO! Please, help me! I'll do anything!

Azure Stars: Hmm… really?

Rebel Medicine Cat: Not really, but I've always wanted to say that.

Azure Stars: FINE! But it's not _my_ fault if your Clan dies from dial up connection!

_Azure Stars has logged off_

Stream of Silver: Wow, Bluestar is really hyper today.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: No kidding.

Stream of Silver: Ever since Firestar gave her that weird message about cheese she's been obsessed by it. She won't stop eating cheese! It's fried her brains!

Brambly Talons: Firestar has that effect on cats.

Barley and Wheat: Like zombies have an effect on Ravenpaw.

_Raveninflight400 has logged on_

Raveninflight400: Zombies!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Raveninflight400 has logged off_

Herbs and a Non Believer: Total randomness.

_All the people on Fanfiction have logged on_

All the people on Fanfiction: Help! Flame Rising is out to _kill_ us! He uses the f-word to flame our stories! And he blames it on other users!

Stream of Silver: That sounds kinda like Firestar. Well, the flame part at least…

All the people on Fanfiction: NO! Firestar wouldn't attack innocent Twolegs!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: It's not Firestar. He's insane, but not _stupid._

_Rising Flames has logged on_

Rising Flames: What? I'm not ----ing stupid!

_Pinefur of DragonClan has logged on_

Pinefur of DragonClan: YOU ARE AN INSULT TO FIRE! FIRE IS MY ELEMENT! FIRE IS COOL! YOU DON'T DERSERVE A PEN NAME WITH FIRE!!! LIONPAW COME HERE _NOW_!!!

lion's roar2: CHARGE!!!

_Error – Rising Flames is no longer connected_

All the people on Fanfiction: THANK YOU LIONPAW!!! Hail to Lionpaw! He saved the day!

Pinefur of DragonClan: Yes, Lionpaw is the best cat ever! He has defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Pen-Named!

Brambly Talons: Indeed!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Yay!

All the people on Fanfiction: We will all put shrines up in honor of Lionpaw.

_FireintheSky has logged on_

FireintheSky: See? _Now_ I give you your warrior name, Liontail!

Lion's roar2: Well, I still have to learn stuff. I only became an apprentice a few nights ago.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: _gasp_ So… _modest_!

Lion's roar2: What?

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Never mind.

Stream of Silver: I have to go. Bluestar is having a mental breakdown because the StarClan-Delivery-Service just brought a Twoleg monster full of cheddar.

FireintheSky: mmm… cheddar.

Stream of Silver: It's your fault, Firestar! If you hadn't given her the message about cheese…

_Stream of Silver has logged off_

Rebel Medicine Cat: AHH! The dream is ending! Goodbye! Goodbye!

_Rebel Medicine Cat has logged off_

_Herbs and a Non Believer has logged off_

Lion's roar2: I need to go train with Ferncloud to be a warrior.

_Lion's roar2 has logged off_

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Why does he listen to Ferncloud but not _me_?

Brambly Talons: I have no idea.

All the people on Fanfiction: GOODBYE LIONPAW!!

_All the people in Fanfiction have logged off_

_Flying Squirrels of Randomness has logged off_

_Brambly Talons has logged off_

_FireintheSky has logged off_

Barley and Wheat: Um…

Pinefur of DragonClan: Everybody is happy now! YAY!

_Pinefur of DragonClan has logged off_

Barley and Wheat: Er… right

_Barley and Wheat has logged off_

**Yes, I know it is kind of stupid to risk my life by flaming Flame Rising, because I have so far escaped them flaming _me_, but it is worth it because they are a sprinking mousebrain with no life. **


	6. Queer Randomness and Name Changing

_Tiger of Doom has logged on _

_Stripe of Night has logged on _

_Frostyhawks has logged on_

Tiger of Doom: Listen, I had an idea so that Lionpaw won't kill all our computers again.

Frostyhawks: What?

Stripe of Night: Yeah, what is it? It cost me like $450 to repair my computer.

Frostyhawks: Oh r_eally_? Well, it cost ME-

Tiger of Doom: Shut up! Are you going to listen or not!?

Frostyhawks: Sorry.

Tiger of Doom: Okay, so what we do is we change all our usernames to strange, random nice things that will be very obvious that we are NOT evil and cruel and murderous and stuff like that. Okay?

Frostyhawks: All…right

Stripe of Night: Anything you say, then

Tiger of Doom: Hurry! Before other cats come on!

_T__iger of Doom has logged off_

_Frostyhawks has logged off_

_Stripe of Night has logged off _

_FireintheSky has logged on_

FireintheSky: Hmm, I wonder who will log on today.

_Obviously NOT Tigerstar has logged on _

_Innocent Nice Little Cat Thing has logged on_

_Darkstripe has logged on_

FireintheSky: Darkstripe! DIE!!

Obviously NOT Tigerstar: Darkstripe! You mousebrain! I said-

FireintheSky: Do you know him?

Obviously NOT Tigerstar: Huh? What-? Oh, no. Not at all.

FireintheSky: Oh, okay then. Well, now I have to deal with Darkstripe. Lionpaw!

Darkstripe: Uh, heh. Bye!

_Darkstripe has logged off_

_lion's roar2 has logged on_

lion's roar2: What? Did I miss something?

FireintheSky: Never mind.

_Paws of Holly has logged on_

Paws of Holly: Lionpaw. Get _off_ my laptop! It's mine!

lion's roar2: Ahh! How did you get on?

Paws of Holly: Leafpool lets _me_ use hers. Because I'm responsible, unlike _some_ cat I know.

lion's roar2: hey!

_Flying Squirrels of Randomness has logged on_

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Lionpaw. How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Tell. You? Get off Hollypaw's computer! She traded her Pokemon cards for it, remember? You have to respect that it's hers!

Paws of Holly: Yeah, Lionpaw.

lion's roar2: hmph.

_lion's roar2 has logged off_

Obviously NOT Tigerstar: Thank StarClan that's over.

FireintheSky: Why? Don't you like Lionpaw?

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Ah! It's Tigerstar!

FireintheSky: No, it's not. See? He's, er, obviously not Tigerstar! Heh-heh.

Obviously NOT Tigerstar: Yeah, what he said!

Innocent Nice Little Cat Thing: It's true! And I'm not Hawkfrost.

FireintheSky: Okay.

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Don't you see they're lying, Firestar?

FireintheSky: Why do you think that?

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Because they're trying to trick you!

Paws of Holly: Geez, it is so EMBARRASSING having you as my mom and my grandpa. I'm leaving.

_Paws of Holly has logged off_

Innocent Nice Little Cat Thing: Now it's two on two!

FireintheSky: What do you mean?

Obviously NOT Tigerstar: We have you cornered!

Innocent Nice Little Cat Thing: Get them, Tigerstar!

FireintheSky: But… he's not Tigerstar!

Obviously NOT Tigerstar: Wait a minute.

_Obviously NOT Tigerstar has logged off _

_Obviously Tigerstar has logged on_

Obviously Tigerstar: HAH! I changed my user name!

Innocent Nice Little Cat Thing: And I'm really Hawkfrost!

FireintheSky: NOO! You were right, Squirrelflight!

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Evidently.

Innocent Nice Little Cat Thing: Prepare to pay for what Lionpaw did to our computers!

Obviously Tigerstar: Well, for things other than that, too.

Innocent Nice Little Cat Thing: oh… really?

Obviously Tigerstar: StarClan! Why are you such a _mousebrain_?

Innocent Little Cat Thing: B-but I'm not…

Obviously Tigerstar: Yes you are!

Innocent Little Cat Thing: WAH! You're mean! I don't want to help you anymore!

_Innocent Little Cat Thing has logged off_

Flying Squirrels of Randomness: Now it's two against one. And that one is YOU!

Obviously Tigerstar: Uh… heh.

_Obviously Tigerstar has logged off_

_Leaves that are Spotted has logged on_

Leaves that are Spotted: Hello, Firestar.

FireintheSky: Spottedleaf!

_Storm of Sand has logged on_

Storm of Sand: Spottedleaf! Go away! You're dead, and a medicine cat! Get away from Firestar!

Leaves that are Spotted: Why should I?

Storm of Sand: grr…

FireintheSky: It's fine, Spottedleaf. You should go.

Leaves that are Spotted: Fine. Just remember, Sandstorm, it's because of _your_ daughter that ThunderClan does not have high-speed internet access! It's all your fault! HA HA!

_Leaves that are Spotted has logged off_

Storm of Sand: Oh, yeah, because Leafpool missed that dream when she went to the Moonpool, right?

FireintheSky: Uh-huh.

Storm of Sand: oh, great StarClan…

Storm of Sand has logged off 

FireintheSky: need... High-speed… internet… access… now! ARGH! It's your fault Leafpool!

_FireintheSky has logged off_


	7. Queer Randomness and RiverClan

**Hi, I got kind of tired of the chatroom format, so I decided to do one chapter with the cats talking instead of typing. But it still has the same stupid randomness like the other chapters do!**

Firestar turned off his laptop and walked out of his den. He stood on the Highledge just as Leafpool ran from the medicine cat's cave trailing leaves behind her.

"NOO! No more high-speed internet access!" she screamed, crashing into Thornclaw. He stared at her for a moment and then yowled.

Brambleclaw walked across camp as Thornclaw ran away from Leafpool, who had burst into tears. "What do you mean, Leafpool? Is it that thing about you missing the dream?"

"Yeah," sobbed Leafpool. "But… I don't want any cat to know that it's my fault. They'll all kill me."

"I'm sure they won't," Sandstorm meowed, padding over to her. "They won't kill you, just injure you so badly that you'll be scarred for life."

"Thanks," Leafpool mewed, rubbing her eyes with a paw.

Firestar looked around hoping that no other cats had figured out that Leafpool had failed them all. He had just relaxed, but then suddenly Lionpaw ran from the apprentices' den.

"Hi Leafpool? Why are you crying? Are you crying because of the-."

"Shut up!' hissed Brambleclaw, but Lionpaw ignored him.

"-because of the dream that you missed, so that Bluestar didn't give you high-speed internet access and ThunderClan will be destroyed because we don't have a fast enough connection?" He stared at her with wide eyes.

"AHH! THEY ALL KNOW!!!" Leafpool yelled as cats turned to glare angrily at her.

Cloudtail spun around to face her growled. "It's all your fault, Leafpool!"

"I know," whimpered the medicine cat. "It's all because of me. I've failed my Clan and my duty as a medicine cat!" She lay back and curled up into a ball.

Lionpaw bounced up and down again, enjoying this attention. "Yeah, and Mothwing missed it too, because she doesn't believe in StarClan!" he blurted out.

There was absolute silence that could have lasted for a moon. Actually it lasted one minute and fourteen seconds, because Firestar checked it on his new Official Digital ThunderClan watch as he waited for some cat to speak.

"What did you say?" Squirrelflight asked, appearing randomly from the thorn tunnel and breaking the quietness.

"Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan!" Ferncloud wailed, making Icekit and Foxkit scream and run in circles around the camp.

Firestar leaped up so all of the cats could hear him. "Now we must go to RiverClan and tell Leopardstar!" he yowled.

"No!" yelled Leafpool, sitting up. "It's not Mothwing's fault!" But they all ignored her.

Hollypaw, Honeypaw and Poppypaw started chanting, and the cats grouped into a large patrol that marched out of camp leaving Leafpool curled up on the ground. Lionpaw stayed too, jumped around Leafpool shouting, "Yeah, we won't have as good internet access as ShadowClan or WindClan!" which made Leafpool start crying again.

Firestar checked his watch once more as they entered the RiverClan camp. "IT TOOK A WHOLE TWENTY-FOUR MINUTES AND FIFTY-SEVEN SECOND TO GET HERE, YOU LOUSY CATS! YOU NEED TO MOVE FASTER!!" he shouted, forgetting that he had been at the head of the patrol and they had all gone at his speed.

"Yeah, faster like we need faster internet access!" piped up a voice, and in the middle of the group Brightheart turned to see Lionpaw following them into the camp.

"Lionpaw, go away!" she shrieked.

"Now we should tell RiverClan that their medicine cat doesn't believe in StarClan1" Firestar yelled, not paying any attention to Lionpaw and Brightheart, who were arguing loudly. He turned and stalked around the rival Clan's camp but no cats were there.

Firestar hissed. "RiverClan has been kidnapped! Look for clues!" He grabbed a magnifying glass that mysteriously appeared and starting inspecting the ground. Then after a minute he screeched. "Look! If you tilt it like this you can let things on fire!" He turned the magnifying glass towards the sun and focused the rays onto a branch, which smoldered.

Brambleclaw stepped forward. "I don't think that you should do that, Firestar," he said, pushing the leader away from the burning branch. "I thought you knew about fire safety when you're in a forest."

Firestar complained and looked put out. "Then how are we ever going to find RiverClan?" he grumbled.

"Follow the scent trail?" suggested Sorreltail.

Firestar glared at her because she had a better idea than he did. "Fine, if we _must_." Stubbornly he sniffed the air. "Hey, wait – you're right, the scent leads over here!" He bounded off toward the lake.

The patrol followed him, and he was waiting by the lake when they stopped.

"THAT TOOK A WHOLE THIRTEEN SECONDS!!" he criticized.

"Look over there!" exclaimed Lionpaw suddenly, ignoring his leader's disapproving look, and he jumped up while pointing to the lake.

The RiverClan cats were swimming in the glistening stretch of water. Some were lounging on inflatable rafts and drinking sodas, while others were having swimming races and catching fish.

"Hiiiiiiiii Firestar!" shouted Leopardstar, bursting out of the water in front of the rusty-colored tom. "Have to come to swim?"

"No! RiverClan has been kidnapped! Do you know where they are?"

Leopardstar thought for a minute. "Hmmm… I'm not sure. Let me check." She dived back into the lake and swam up to her Clan. Mistyfoot, Leopardstar's deputy, muttered to her leader and Leopardstar went back to the ThunderClan cats lazily.

"Yeah, I think RiverClan is over there," she mewed, pointing to the cats on the rafts and the ones swimming.

"ThunderClan! We must save them!" yowled Firestar, and plunged into the water. The patrol watched as he struggled out again, shivering. "Whoa, that's really cold!" He shivered.

Leopardstar blinked in confusion, then her eyes brightened. "Oh, want to see something really funny?" Without waiting for an answer she sneaked up to an inflatable raft where three cats were eating sandwiches and poke the side with a claw. The air hissed out of the raft and the cats fell screeching into the lake.

Leopardstar swam back to the ThunderClan warriors. "See? Isn't that funny?"

"Shouldn't you help them?" asked Thornclaw.

"Help who?"

"Those cats."

"What cats?" Leopardstar cocked her head to one side.

Thornclaw sighed. "Never mind."

Suddenly Firestar remember why they were in RiverClan territory in the first place. "Leopardstar1 I bring grave news!" he growled.

"What?" Leopardstar stopped grinning. "Grave news?"

"Yes." Firestar paused dramatically. "Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan."

"Oh, that." Leopardstar waved a paw in the air. "We already knew _that_. Is that all you had to say?"

Firestar looked confused. "Uh… well…"

"Oh, and RiverClan will fall from lack of fast information!" Lionpaw yelled, darting up to sit by Leopardstar. But she wasn't listening anymore. The RiverClan leader had gone back into the lake.

Firestar gave up and the patrol went back to ThunderClan. And overall, no one got anything accomplished and it was just another random day.

**Ya. So, pleasepleaseplease review!!! **


	8. Queer Randomness and Internet Access

**I got high-speed internet access! YES! So Bluestar is feeling forgiving and Leafpool will finally get high-speed internet access! -everyone cheers-**

_Azure Stars has logged on_

_Leaves that are Spotted has logged on_

_River of Silver has logged on_

_Molepaw32 has logged on_

Azure Stars: I've been thinking, and I've decided that we should finally give Leafpool high-speed internet access.

River of Silver: Yeah. ThunderClan has suffered enough.

Leaves that are Spotted: What? But-

River of Silver: Oh, come on, Spottedleaf. Look at them. They're so small and cute from up here! Don't you see their patheticness? They've gone a moon without good internet access. A whole moon! Have pity on them, for StarClan's sake!

Leaves that are Spotted: We _are_ StarClan.

River of Silver: Oh… right.

Azure Stars: Stop it, Spottedleaf. You're just angry cause you died and Sandstorm didn't.

Leaves that are Spotted: Thanks for reminding me.

River of Silver: So we agree?

Molepaw32: Sure.

Azure Stars: Yes. RIGHT, Spottedleaf?

Leaves that are Spotted: ………………

Azure Stars: All righty then!! Off to Leafpool's dreams!

River of Silver: Maybe we should send her a dream to get on the computer.

Azure Stars: Good thinking. I'll be back in a moment.

_Azure Stars has logged off_

Molepaw32: How long is this going to take?

River of Silver: I don't know. Prophecies are hard to send, especially ones telling cats to get on the computer.

Molepaw32: Why can't you just go up and say, 'get on the computer right now'?

River of Silver: Because it's just not _done_! We always have to make the messages mysterious and hard to understand!

Molepaw32: Why?

River of Silver: I have no idea! That's just the way things work.

Molepaw32: o-okay… Hey, I just came to StarClan. I don't know everything yet.

_Azure Stars has logged on_

Azure Stars: It worked! It actually worked! Leafpool's coming!

Leaves that are Spotted: Oh, great.

River of Silver: Stop it, Spottedleaf.

_Rebel Medicine Cat has logged on_

Rebel Medicine Cat: Hello? Bluestar? Did you really send me a dream about having to go on the computer, or am I just crazy?

Azure Stars: Um… well, you are crazy, but-.

Rebel Medicine Cat: Oh.

Azure Stars: -but I still sent you the dream.

Rebel Medicine Cat: I thought so! Why?

River of Silver: We have something very important to tell you.

Rebel Medicine Cat: What? What?

Azure Stars: Ahem. -dramatic silence-

River of Silver: The silence is too long! Just get on with it Bluestar!

Azure Stars: fine, fine. Leafpool, we have decided to finally give you high-speed internet access.

Rebel Medicine Cat: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU! I HAVE TO TELL FIRESTAR! NOW THUNDERCLAN WILL NOT BE DESTROYED FROM LACK OF INFORMATION!!!

_Rebel Medicine Cat has logged off_

Azure Stars: She handled that well.

River of Silver: She sounded like Ravenpaw.

_Raveninflight400 has logged on_

Raveninflight400: Hey! You said my name.

River of Silver: I _wrote_ your name. There's a difference.

Raveninflight400: Not really.

River of Silver: Right.

Leaves that are Spotted: Silverstream said that Leafpool was acting like you when she went crazy once we decided to give her high-speed internet access like we have here in StarClan.

Raveninflight400: StarClan has high-speed internet access? Cool!

Azure Stars: Yes, we do. Now back to the _point_-

Leaves that are Spotted: Silverstream wrote that Leafpool was like you because you go crazy too sometimes.

Raveninflight400: WHAT? You lie!

River of Silver: I DO NOT!

Raveninflight400: YES YOU DO!

River of Silver: PROVE IT!

Raveninflight400: FINE!

River of Silver: FINE!

Raveninflight400: FINE!

River of Silver: YOU ALREADY SAID FINE!

Raveninflight400: OH YEAH? WELL, PROVE THAT I'M CRAZY!

River of Silver: OKAY!

Molepaw32: …um…

River of Silver: I WILL TOTALLY PROVE THAT YOU ARE CRAZY!!!

Raveninflight400: NO YOU WON'T!!!

River of Silver: YEAH I WILL! Hey, Molepaw! Watch this!

Raveninflight400: It won't work! I don't care about zombies anymore!

River of Silver: Yeah right. Ravenpaw, ZOMBIES ARE ATTACKING!

Raveninflight400: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

_Raveninflight400 has logged off_

Molepaw32: Oh StarClan… I am surrounded by mentally unstable cats

Leaves that are Spotted: Well… there's nothing to do in StarClan but sit around and make up prophecies. That's why we all go crazy. You haven't been here long enough to know that.

Azure Stars: Speaking of prophecies, let's make one up now!

River of Silver: NO! Don't make it rhyme! Please don't make it have to rhyme!

Azure Stars: HAHAHA! Silverstream, make it rhyme!

River of Silver: NOOOO! Don't make me do it!

Azure Stars: Bwahahahaha! And make it a limerick about potato chips!

River of Silver: Why do you do this to me?!? I'm leaving!

_River of Silver has logged off_

Azure Stars: There once was a fried chip name Bob. And all he would do is sob. Cause the prophecy said: many cats would be dead. So he tried to eat corn on the cob!

Leaves that are Spotted: That's a horrible prophecy!

_FireintheSky has logged on_

_Rebel Medicine Cat has logged on_

FireintheSky: Bluestar! Leafpool has told me that you decided to finally give ThunderClan high-speed internet access!

Azure Stars: Yes. Although someone didn't agree.

Leaves that are Spotted: Hey!

FireintheSky: Spottedleaf ! How could you do this?

Leaves that are Spotted: Because.

FireintheSky: Oh. Um. Ha! Who cares about you! Now ThunderClan will get information quickly!

Leaves that are Spotted: Fine! See if I care! I won't send you any more prophecies!

FireintheSky: Who need prophecies when you have high-speed internet access?

Leaves that are Spotted: I'M NEVER GOING INTO YOUR DREAMS AGAIN!!!

_Leaves that are Spotted has logged off_

Azure Stars: Whew.

Rebel Medicine Cat: Does this mean that you'll give Mothwing high-speed internet access too?

Azure Stars: I would… but I can't get into her dreams, remember? She doesn't believe in StarClan.

Rebel Medicine Cat: It's so sad…

FireintheSky: But who really needs RiverClan? ThunderClan will rule the forest! Yah!

Azure Stars: I'm not really sure you should do-

FireintheSky: Oh, come on, Bluestar! It would be so much fun!

Azure Stars: I don't know-

Rebel Medicine Cat: And then we can take away all the other Clan's internet access! We will have all of the information!

FireintheSky: YAY! It sounds cool! Come on Leafpool! Let's go become tyrants!

Rebel Medicine Cat: Yeah!

_FireintheSky has logged off _

_Rebel Medicine Cat has logged off_

Azure Stars: Oh great. Molepaw, are you still there.

Molepaw32: Um… yeah. That was weird.

Azure Stars: Living cats are weird.

Molepaw32: Yes.

Azure Stars: Hm. Now I need to send my potato chip prophecy to a random cat! Bye!

_Azure Stars has logged off_

Molepaw32: Er… right.

_Molepaw32 has logged off_


End file.
